1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate and the manufacturing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Curved TVs typically are characterized by attributes including better contrastness, a wider viewing angle, and better user experience, and thus are very popular to customers.
As the panel is curved to some degree, displacement may occur between the TFT substrate and the color filter (CF) substrate, which affects masking effects of the black matrix (BM) arranged on the CF substrate. FIG. 1 shows the masking effect of the BM 101 when the panel 100 has not been curved. FIG. 2 shows the masking effect of the BM 101 when the panel 100 has been curved. It can be seen from FIGS. 1 and 2 that a portion of light beams may emit out from a lateral side of the BM 101 after the panel 100 is curved. The light leakage effect affects the masking effect of the BM 101 such that the contrastness of the panel 100 is lowered down.